Spoken Truths
by kayray93
Summary: Rae and Finn get their truths out, but how will they handle what they have to say to another? (This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction.) I just love this show so much and need to satisfy my craving somehow so I thought I'd take a chance a writing a bit. (Later chapters will have the same dialogue as the show but some of it will be AU.)
1. Unexpected Visit

_**"Unexpected Visit."**_

Finn was sitting at the table drinking tea. His father was sitting at the other end with a cup in his hand as he read the paper. He had a lot on his mind. He had to get going pretty soon to pick up Chloe and meet up with the rest of the gang before the rave. He was secretly dreading going to the rave because the one person he wanted to be there wasn't going, Rae. Yesterday, when he told her that "it would be shit if she didn't come," he meant it. Anything that involved her not going was shit to him. He took it a step further by telling her he wouldn't take no for an answer. As he was saying that, all he could think about was the day of Knebworth. How he should have said something to convince her to go instead of letting her get out of the car. He suddenly lost his train of thought when he heard knocking at the front door.

"Dad, are you expecting someone?"I asked since I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Not me." My dad said with a confused looked on his face.

Who the hell could it be? I thought. "Oh please, don't let it be Chloe! I told her I'd pick her up." I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door and my heart skipped a few beats. It's Rae. What is she doing here? Is she okay? She doesn't look like herself. She looks quite sad. She gave me this look that confirmed it for me. I gestured for her to come in. It's funny how at times Rae and I don't need to communicate with words. Sometimes with us a simple facial expression or gesture says it all. I love that. It makes it a bit easier for me as sometimes I struggle to say things verbally. As I took a step back to let her in, I gazed at her face and could see the hurt in her face and eyes. In that moment I knew that she needed me. I needed to be there for her like she was there for me when my Nan passed away.

I have to admit, I'm bricking it right now. I'm nervous because she came to me of all people. I'm not really good with words. As we headed up to my room I was giving myself a pep-talk, maybe she just wants someone to listen to her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I motioned for her to take a seat on my bed.

I waited for her to be ready to talk. There was a moment of silence and I decided to take a look at her and seen her forcing back her tears.

"Got into it with my mum." She said while looking down at her hands.

She didn't going into too much detail on why and I didn't want to press her too much. I noticed her place her hand onto her right cheek. Right then I knew why. Her mum must have hit her. I didn't ask her about it because I didn't need to. She knew that I knew what happened and she gave me her best attempt at a smile. I knew that I had to do something to comfort her. All I could do was I pull her in and hug her tightly. She hugged me back just as tightly. I felt her hands as they gripped the back of my shirt. I was glad that she trusted me enough to come talk to me about this. That's what I wanted. I want her to know that if she ever needed someone, that someone could be me. Even if she didn't know it, she was that someone that not only I needed…but wanted.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked as we pulled out of the hug.

She nodded. "I was thinking maybe I'd give Chloe a call and see if it's alright if I stay at hers."

"No. Rae look, you can stay here if you want. I mean, I have to run it by my dad but I'm sure he won't mind, yeah?" I told her. I really, really wanted her to stay here.

"Alright." She said as she shyly turned her head away from me.

I took hold of her hand and turned it over so her palm was facing up and spelled out, "T-E-A?"

"Yes, please that'd be nice." She said with a small smile.

"I'll go make some for you and talk to my dad. "Won't be long." I said to her as I made my way out my room.

I walked into the kitchen and thankfully my dad was still sitting there reading the paper. He looked up and me and asked, "Everything alright, Finn?"

"Dad, is it okay if Rae stays here a night or two? She's having problems at home with her mum and stuff?" I asked him.

"Sure. No problem, son. I'll set up the spare room for her." He responded with a cheeky knowing smile.

I gave him a quick hug and a 'thanks.' He walked upstairs and I put the kettle on the stove. It hit me at that moment. I was feeling both nervous and excited. She's staying at my house. How the hell am I supposed to keep it together when we'll be under the same roof? She'll be sleeping in the room next door. Okay snap out of it Finn. Keep it together. Got to finish making the tea. Once it was done, I walked up the stairs trying my best not to spill it. Cursing at what seemed to be the never ending flight of stairs. As I neared the door I smiled hearing that she had put some music on. I walked in and handed her the cup.

"There you go. Tea makes everything all right." I said as I took a seat next to her on the bed.

She seemed upset again. Her eyes were staring at the cup I handed her. She was silent. Had I been gone that long and left her here alone to think too much about what happened? I have to say something.

"Everything's gonna be all right you know, in a couple of days. When you've both had some space or whatever." I did my best to reassure her. I started to fidget with my hands as there was a moment of silence. Then I felt her nudge my shoulder with hers.

"Thanks for letting me stop." She said with a smile.

"It's alright." I said as I as laughed slightly.

"My dad's ironing the sheets to the spare room as we speak."

"Oh, please don't let him do that." She said as if she was being a bother.

"I won't try and stop him." I replied with a cheeky smile on my face that I couldn't really control.

She smiled back at me. "So what time's the rave?"

"We'll be setting off in about an hour? Why are you thinking of coming?" I asked curiously. Hoping she'd say yes.

"No. No, I'm not. It'd mess up all the lifts and stuff anyways." She said.

"No it wouldn't. Bullocks! I'll tell Chloe to jump in with Chop, and you can get on the scooter with me." I said hoping I didn't sound too desperate but I couldn't contain my excitement. Oh, God please say yes Rae! I thought to myself.

With that she said, "Sure, why not right?"

We sat back and listened to music for a bit. This is one of the many reasons why I love Rae. We can sit back and listen to some tunes in silence and it never feels wrong or awkward. I had never met anyone who feels and knows music like I do until I met her.

After about twenty minutes she asked, "Can I use your bathroom to get ready?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." I showed her where it was before returning to my room and laying back on my bed with a sigh. Tonight's the night Finn. You've got to tell her tonight. She has to know. I just hope she feels the same way and I don't ruin our friendship with this confession.


	2. Rave Ride

"_**Rave Ride."**_

Rae came out of the bathroom wearing a blue dress that I've never seen her wear. Blue definitely suits her, it's nice.

"New dress?" I ask.

"No. I found it hidden in the back of my closet. I haven't seen it in a while. I forgot I even owned it." She laughed.

"Why, does it look horrible?"

"No, no! I like it. It- it looks nice, I mean. Anyways, you ready to go?" I responded.

"Yeah. I just have to put these clothes in my bag and get my jacket from your room." She said.

"Okay, sure, go on. I'll go get my jacket and the helmets and meet me downstairs when you're ready." She nodded in response.

"You two heading off already?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Be careful you two. Finn, drive safely and be responsible."

"Yeah, yeah dad I will."

"Thank you so much Mr. Nelson for allowing me to spend the night and for setting up the spare bedroom." Rae said gratefully.

"No problem, sweetheart." My dad said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, we're off dad. We'll be back late so you don't have to wait up." I said as Rae and I headed out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard my dad say as I shut the door behind me.

"You ready, Rae?" I asked handing her the helmet.

"Have you ever ridden on a scooter before?"

"No! I'm actually a bit nervous Finn. Promise me no erratic driving." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Promise. Don't worry. I've never had an accident and passed my license easily. Trust me, yeah?" I told her as I sat on the scooter.

"C'mon, Rae. It'll be fine. You might actually enjoy it." I said as I patted on the seat for her to sit.

She swung her leg over and adjusted herself until she was comfortable.

"You okay? You ready to go" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I revved the engine and drove down the road. As we drove I got lost in my own little world. This is the closest Rae and I have ever been. I've driven a few girls on my scooter before but this was different. The feeling of having her behind me. The feeling of her arms wrapped around me felt so right. I chanced a few glances back only to see the pure joy on her face. I wondered if she could feel the same thing that I was. That there is no one better for me than her and there is no one better for her than me. I felt as she un-wrapped her arms from me and lifted them in the air as if this moment was setting her free. I felt a pang of happiness hit me. I want her to know that she is free with me. That she is free to be herself around me. That I love her exactly the way she is. She rewrapped her arms around me and if I didn't know before, I knew now that her arms are the only ones I wanted to be wrapped around me like this. I looked down to see that she had intertwined for hands around my chest. I wonder if she can feel my fast beating heart. I felt her press her chest against my back. I felt her breath on the back of my neck which made every hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked back and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Bloody hell Finn, pay attention to the road!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. We reached our destination in the field where Chop, Izzy, Chloe and Archie and some of the others had just arrived. I was actually a bit disappointed. If it were up to me, I would've kept driving God knows where if it meant Rae being this close to me.

"That was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be. Even though you broke your promise about the erratic driving." She laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes the gear gets stuck." I joked. As I was unclasping my helmet I felt her begin to get off so I grabbed her hand to help balance her. I felt her other hand glide against my back sending a jolt through my body. How does she do that? Does she know that she makes me feel this way? I got off the scooter and noticed her struggling with the clip on the helmet.

"Let me help you with that." I unclasped it and pulled it off her. Her dark hair falling in front of her smiling face. Wow, she really is a beautiful girl. The way her hair glistens under the sun. The way her face lights up when she smiles. Nothing and no one can compare. I want her. I want all of her. Not as my mate but as my girl. I've sort of made up a plan of what exactly I want to have happen tonight. I need her to know how I feel. I want to try out a few things first. Grab her arms and place them around my neck as I place mine around her waist and dance a little bit. See how she reacts. See if she gives me any type of hint that she feels the same for me. Then I'll pull her away for a chat and let her know exactly how she makes me feel.

Everyone was finished changing into their rave attire and we all walked across the field to what looked to be an old, abandoned mansion or whatever. Rae and I walking side by side.

"You alright?" She responded to me with a nod as I linked my arm through hers. Needing to just touch her.

"Look, just try and have a good night. Enjoy yourself." I say to her with a smile.

"What's up with you two?" Chloe asked Rae and I.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"You look like a couple." She said not sounding too amused.

Was I making it that obvious that, that is exactly what I wanted? That I wanted her to be mine. I turned to look at Rae's face and she didn't seem repulsed by the thought. She actually had a small smile on her face that I mirrored. Guess that's a good thing right?

Once we got inside, the music was blaring. There were people everywhere. Most of the people here I didn't really recognize. It was a bit hot in here with all the dancing bodies everywhere but the gang managed to stick together as we made our way inside. Fucking Chop! I told him about the pills. We don't need them to have a good time.

"Rae, don't take that!" I told her as I seen Chop handing her a pill.

"Oh c'mon Finn. It's a fucking rave isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah but-" It was too late. She'd already put the tablet in her mouth. Now I have to keep a close eye on her. I don't know how she will react to taking the drug and she came here with me so she's my responsibility. Things were going well. Everyone was having a good laugh and dancing about. I kept an eye on Rae who was dancing and having a conversation with Chloe. She seemed fine. Just seemed a bit louder and hyper than usual, which was an obvious effect of the pill Chop had given her. I heard Rae call Archie over for a dance. Chloe made her way over to me and was dancing a little too close to me. I backed up a bit keeping my gaze on Rae and Archie. I watched him lean in and kiss Rae on the lips. I felt my heart drop. It felt like I was kicked in the stomach. Watching her kiss him back hurt. How could she let him kiss her after what he did. How could she give him a chance. He was a right dick to her. I don't understand. My hurt and sad feelings turning into anger and confusion. I had to get away before I go over and punch Archie in the jaw.

How could I have thought that Rae and I could be more than just mates. How could I have been so stupid to think that she possibly like me more than just a friend. Why do I feel so angry at her? She doesn't know how I feel about her. She hurt me without knowing. Fuck, I need a cigarette. I walked outside the cool air feeling good against my skin. I need to calm down.

"Fucking, Archie!" I mumble to myself as I light my cigarette.

The nicotine instantly calming me as it hits the back of my throat. Once I was done, I made my way back inside seeing Rae standing at the bar with Archie taking shots. Chop and Izzy are on the dance floor having a good time. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see its Chloe.

" Wanna dance?" She asks sultrily.

"Sure, why not?" I say to her as we make our way to the dance floor.

We danced for a bit then she started to get handsy. Running her hands through my hair and down my chest. Any other time I would have told her to calm down cause we're just mates and that I didn't like her like that way. But tonight was different. I hadn't seen the girl I was in love with kiss my mate those other nights. Tonight, I let my anger and hurt feelings get the best of me so I allowed Chloe to touch me this way and I let her lean in and kiss me. I was hesitant at first as the kiss caught me off guard but eventually went with it. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist as we deepened the kiss. I eventually broke out of the kiss as the thought of Rae crept into my mind. I glanced over at the bar seeing that she wasn't there. Where the hell is she? I tried looking to see if I could spot her sequined jacket that gleamed under the rave lights on the dance floor but didn't see her.

"Why'd you stop? Chloe asked beside me.

"What?"

"Why'd you stop kissing me? I thought we were enjoying it." She said as she leaned in again but I backed up.

"Look Chloe, um- nothing can happen between us. I'm sorry if I led you on. It's just that…we're different people. You're my mate and I don't want to hurt you." I had to be honest with her because I felt guilty using her as a way to distract myself from my hurt feelings.

"Why, do you like someone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But she doesn't like me back but it feels wrong you know, I don't want to hurt you by leading you on." I say to her again.

"Don't worry about it Finn. It was just a kiss." She said to me as she walked out to the dance floor to dance with some random bloke. I looked around again for Rae still not spotting her anywhere. I looked around and didn't see Archie anywhere either so I assumed he and Rae took off somewhere. The thought making my blood boil. Chop and Izzy made their way over to me. Then out of nowhere Archie popped up. Sweating and smelling of alcohol. He wasn't with Rae. Now I was worried. Where the hell is she? Is she alright?

"Any of you seen Rae lately?" I asked them.

"Last time I saw her, I was pulling her away from Kendo who was trying to pounce on her." Chop said.

"What do you mean pounce on her?" I said.

"He was trying to force her to kiss him. Don't worry mate, I pulled her away before he did anything." He said.

"Fuck, you serious?" Rae was in trouble and I wasn't there to help her. Next time I see Kendo, I'm gonna fucking kick his arse.

"Last time I saw her, she was looking for you then she ran away crying." Archie slurred.

"What?" You saw her crying and didn't stop her to ask her what was wrong? You didn't follow her to make sure she was alright?" I yelled in Archie's face as I my teeth clenched.

"Calm down Finn-mate." Chop said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"How can I calm down when I have no idea where she is or if she's all right? She came here with me. I'm supposed to watch after her!" My frustration and worry building.

"Look, me and Iz will look around in here and you go look outside alright? Archie is too out of it to be much help and Chloe is too busy with that bloke over there." Chop said giving me a nod.

"Yeah sounds good." I said as I made my way towards the exit.

Once I got outside, the cool air hit me. It's a lot colder than it was earlier when I came out her for a smoke. I went around the corners of the old mansion calling her name but got no response. I then made my way towards the same path we walked when we came and saw something gleaming. As I neared it, I realized it was Rae's jacket. "Oh shit, Rae?" I called out but got no response from her. I ran towards her. She was face down on the grass. I leaned down and put my ear towards her face to hear if she was breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her shallow snores. She's just passed out. Must have been the mixture of the pill and alcohol. I looked up to see Chop, Izzy, Chloe and Archie making their way over .

"You found her, thank God. Is she alright?" Chop said concerned.

"Yeah, mate she's alright. Think she passed out on her way over to the cars." I said to Chop.

"Oh my God, her skin is so cold." Izzy said as she reached down to grab Rae's hand.

"Rae? Rae?" Chloe was saying as she leaned down patting Rae's back. But it was no use. She wasn't going to be up for a while.

"What are you going to do Finn?" Chop asked.

"I'm gonna stay here with her. It's almost three so the sun will come up in a few hours. I don't want to risk driving her on the scooter like this. Plus my parents are asleep and I don't want to wake them while trying to bring her upstairs or whatever. Chop, mind if I borrow your keeps to get my stuff and Rae's stuff from the boot?"

"Sure mate. Here." He said handing me the keys.

"Watch her for me, please." I said before I ran towards the car.

I grabbed mine and Rae's jacket and her blue denim bag. I also managed to find an old duvet in there too. I ran back and handed Chop his keys back.

"Thanks. Mind if I borrow this?" I said to him as I gestured to the duvet.

"Yeah, no problem. You sure you'll be alright out here?" He said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Alright then. See you later at the debrief, okay?" He said as he patted me on the back before grabbing Archie by the waist who was stumbling as he tried to walk.

"Sounds good, see you guys later."

"Bye Finn." Izzy and Chloe said in unison.

I waved them goodbye then made my way over to Rae and lay down beside her. I slowly turned her on her side so she was facing me so she wasn't inhaling dirt and grass. I gently lifted her head and placed her backpack under her head as a pillow. I pulled my leather jacket on and I folded up Rae's jacket and placed it on the ground to use it as my pillow. I grabbed the duvet that I got from Chop's car and covered us with it. I rested my head back and turned on my side so I was facing her. I looked at her face intently. Her eyeliner and mascara had run under her eyes. Must have been when she was crying. Why was she crying I thought. I place my hand on her cold cheek that was smeared with blue and yellow face paint and started stroking it with my thumb. I reached up and wiped away some dirt that was on her forehead and removed some grass that got caught into her hair.

Even in the condition she was in, she still looked so beautiful. I reached under the duvet and grabbed her cold hand and placed it over my waist and I placed mine over hers and pulled her body up against mine. I heard a groan leave her lips then she sighed as she placed her head into my chest. It had been a shitty night. Things did not go the way I planned but this moment, even under these circumstances was special. To have her this close to me. To have her body pressed against mine. To be able to hold her like this, to be able to protect her, is all I want. She is all I want. I leaned down and place a quick kiss on her forehead before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
